I'm a WHAT?
by chibi blue mouse
Summary: Kaira Tachi thought that she was a normal girl until she started having a recurring dream about a month before her 16th birthday. Now strange things are happening and . . . she's adopted? Future Fic InuKag MirSan Rated T for language and just to be safe.
1. Prologue: The Dream

I'm a WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from Inuyasha. I only own the plotline and original characters. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If I owned Inuyasha I would be rich which I am not.

A/N: This is my first real fanfiction. Please go easy on me.

Prologue: The dream.

My name is Kaira Tachi. I was a normal girl who did normal things. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened around me. That is, until the month before my 16th birthday. I was skipping rope in the backyard of my house thinking about a dream I had the night before. It wasn't a new dream either. I had dreamt of it a few times before.

It started out with a girl with black hair falling through a well. It moved to her meeting a boy with dog ears and silver hair. There was a part when the girl shattered a pink jewel that was inside one of the ugliest birds I had ever seen. From there it goes on to show a fox boy joining their group. Then it skips around a bit and I see the dog-eared boy change into a normal boy with brown hair and no dog ears. The dream then becomes harder to follow. A monk with a hole that sucks up everything and anything on his hand and a woman with a giant boomerang join the group. The dog-eared boy now has a sword that can transform. But then it skips to where the dog-boy cheats on the black haired girl from the future with a girl from his past. 

The dream is harder to remember as it progresses but the thing I always remember is the part that wakes me up. I see the girl who fell down the well giving birth to a child. She is older now and the dog-man is with her. A baby girl is being held in her arms, two small dog ears sitting on top of a black haired head. The scene moves to the girl taking the child, who no longer has the dog ears, to an orphanage. Years later or so it seems I see the girl waking up in a bed. Her hair is down to her waist. Her eyes are a rich golden brown. What is the part of the dream that scares me? That girl looks exactly like me.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: School Assignment

A/N OK! The first chapter was short and I'll admit that but it was just the prologue and I didn't want to bore my readers. I'll try to make this chapter longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I DO own Kaira though so please don't steal her.

Chapter One: School assignment.

Kaira yawned as she made her way towards school. Her best friend crept up behind her in hopes to finally scare the tired girl. "Not gonna happen today Yumi." Kaira said in a bored tone.

Yumi, a blonde girl about 5'3" with blue eyes, sighed and caught up to her friend. "How do you always know when someone's behind you? Or to the side of you, or even in front of you and hiding out of sight?" Yumi asked.

Kaira giggled. "I'm not really sure. I just sorta sense that someone is there."

Yumi shook her head. "I don't understand you sometimes."

"I know. And I like it that way." Kaira smiled and yawned again.

"What's wrong sleepyhead? Did you have that dream again?"

"Yeah. It's so strange that I would be dreaming about people that I have never even met before."

Yumi nodded as if she understood completely.

Kaira got a mischievous grin. "Race ya!" She yelled as she bolted towards the school.

"NO FAIR GETTING A HEAD START!" Yumi yelled.

"YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE!" Kaira yelled back slowing down only a little.

Yumi ran as fast as she could but the raven haired girl was always able to stay ahead. When they finally reached the school, Yumi was panting heavily while Kaira had hardly broken a sweat.

"Since when did you get so fit?"

"I don't know. It just sorta happened. It also started at around the same time the dreams did." Kaira stared off into space thinking about the odd coincidence of it all.

"Kaira? Hello? Earth to Kaira. Come in Kaira." Snapping fingers brought the reverie to an end. Kaira looked to find a concerned Yumi looking up at her. "Are you feeling okay Kaira?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. That's all. Let's get to class." Kaira said with a grin.

000

Unknown to either of the girls, a figure in red, with silver hair sat on top of one of the buildings opposite the school. The only movement that he made was the twitching of his ears.

"Kaira, is that really you?"

000

Kaira was utterly bored as the class went over feudal history.

"Your homework for the next month is to find a legend set in the feudal era. Then you are going to write a report on what you found."

The class uttered a collective groan.

"Boring." Someone said.

Kaira went back to doodling on her notebook. She was in her own little world and didn't notice that she had been drawing the people from her dreams until she looked at what she was drawing.

'Kami this is getting annoying. I need to get these people out of my mind.' She crumpled up the paper as the bell rang, and threw it into the garbage can on her way out.

"Something wrong Kaira?" Kaira rolled her eyes and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Of course not Seiji. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. That's all."

Seiji looked uncertain. "You know you can always come to me if you are having problems."

"Thanks, but that's really not-

"Of course she'll come to you Seiji! I'll personally make sure of that." Yumi came bounding through the crowd.

Kaira suppressed the urge to growl. Instead, her smile became more pained. "Yumi . . ." she said through clenched teeth as her friend came to stand next to her. "Can I talk to you for a moment? In PRIVATE?"

Yumi realized that she had made a mistake and waved goodbye to Seiji as she allowed Kaira to lead her away.

Dropping the act Kaira confronted her friend. "How many times do I have to tell you to STOP trying to get me and Seiji together. I don't feel anything for him. I told you that! How many more times do I have to tell you?"

Yumi seemed to ponder this question before answering, "About one hundred million more times?"

"Yumi!" Kaira growled.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Can't you see he's got the hots for you? And he's such a catch too! You can't do much better than the most popular boy in school."

"I still have no idea how he got that position." Kaira murmered.

"What's that?" Yumi asked.

"I was just thinking of a way to punish you for doing something that you know upsets me . . . and I found it." Kaira said with an evil grin.

"Kaira . . . don't look at me like that . . . you know it- AHHH!" Yumi started letting out peals of high pitched laughter as Kaira tickled her.

000

After school, Kaira and Yumi headed to the library. "Remember, my parents want me to be home before 4 so I don't have much time," Yuri told her friend.

Kaira nodded as they walked into the building. Yumi immediately rushed to the historical fiction section and pulled out the first thing from the feudal era that she saw.

"I got a book!" she yelled in a triumphant whisper.

"That's good." Kaira was leisurely browsing the shelves. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course." Yumi said as she headed for the check out with her book pressed against her chest. "Later Kaira!"

Kaira waved goodbye while continuing to search for a good book to do her report on. She then came upon one titled, "The Miko and the Hanyou; the Legend of the Shikon no Tama"

"Shikon no Tama" Kaira whispered. It had a strange but familiar ring to it. So she checked out the book and headed home.

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Happenings

A/N See! The first chapter was longer than the prologue! I kept my promise. sticks tongue out at reviewers Ok . . . that was probably childish of me . . . Oh! Let me intoduce you to my muses. The two sides of me, BlueMouse, and Kara!

BlueMouse: I'm basically responsible for any funny and random things,

Kara: And I'm responsible for the overall plot line. BlueMouse can get a little out of hand sometimes . . .

Me: And now for the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 2: Strange Happenings

Kaira walked home reading the book she had gotten from the library. Her eyes widened as she flipped through the pages. 'This is the same as my dream . . .' she couldn't help but shiver slightly at the odd coincidence. 'Coincidence nothing. This is something entirely different.' Now she had names to go with the pictures. Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Kirara, and InuYasha.

'Why do these names seem so familiar?' She wondered. Kaira was so caught up in her wondering, that she didn't notice the wrong turn she had made.

As she made her way into the troublesome area of her city, she didn't notice the presence of three men sneaking up on her. Suddenly she looked up realizing that she wasn't in the right part of her neighborhood. "Shit." she muttered as she finally picked up on her persuers' presence. But she noticed them too late.

000

InuYasha jumped from building to building following Kaira's scent. It wasn't too long before he noticed that she had made a wrong turn. 'This isn't the path she took from home to school. Why would she go through here?'

000

Kaira spun on the ball of her foot as she prepared to face the men who where following her. She slammed her book closed and threw it at the man who was closest. The other two, realizing that they had been caught, dropped all the slowness that came with their secrecy. Kaira was about to scream when she felt a hand being firmly placed over her mouth and her arm pulled up behind her back. Another man had approached and he knew how to disguise his presence.

'It's strange though,' Kaira thought through the pain. 'His presence is different than that of the people at school or even the thugs who ambushed me just now. It doesn't matter now, I've got to get out of this mess!' Kaira bit down on the hand covering her mouth. Her captor threw her against a cement wall as he gave a cry of pain. There was a resounding "THUD" as Kaira's head met the wall. The last thing she could remember was seeing a flash of red before the darkness overtook her.

000

InuYasha smelled fear in the air. He picked up his pace to find that Kaira was being mugged. He stood just out of the way as he watched the girl try to defend herself. She was doing fine until the fourth man stepped from the shadows. InuYasha had seen enough and unsheathed Tetsuigia. Jumping down, he saw Kaira get thrown into a wall and pass out. Landing in front of the girl, he bared his teeth and growled.

The man who had thrown Kaira looked annoyed. "Move aside hanyou, the girl is ours."

"Well we'll just have to see about that." InuYasha said as an evil grin crept across his face.

"I am warning you for the last time. Leave now, or you will have to face me."

"Can't be a very strong demon if you have to stoop so low you need three other people to beat up a defenseless girl."

"Your nose must not be working right. She is in no way defenseless. Her scent is . . . intriguing." A cruel smile twitched across the demon's mouth.

"I'm gonna say this once, and only once, leave this girl alone, or die." InuYasha held his sword menacingly.

The three humans had run off long ago and it was now standoff between InuYasha and the mysterious demon.

000

InuYasha hardly needed to swing his sword to defeat the demon. Like he had originally guessed, it wasn't very strong. Turning to the unconscious girl behind him, he wondered what his opponent had meant. As her scent filled his nostrils he realized what was happening.

"Dammit. The seal's wearing off." He then realized what he had said and knew that she was the one he had been looking for.

Tearing a page out of the book Kaira had brought, InuYasha took out the pencil he started carrying around with him after Kagome had started teaching him how to write. In a messy scrawl he wrote a note to Kaira's parents and stuck it in a pocket that she had. Carefully picking her up, InuYasha carried Kaira to her house and set her down gently in front of the door and knocked. He ran away quickly before he could be seen by anyone who resided there and headed towards a certain well to share what he had found.

Before InuYasha was completely out of earshot, his sensitive ears heard Kaira murmur, "Who the hell brought me to my house?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Seems she woke up."

000

Kaira woke up slowly. Memories of what had happened returning as she regained consciousness. She felt someone carrying her and with a practiced expertise, she kept her breathing even and her heart rate slow. She didn't even tense any of her muscles. Instead she let them be deadweights. She gave all the signs of an unconscious person. Only thing was that she maintained consciousness. She resisted the urge to smirk. 'Where are they taking me?' she wondered. The wind whipped her hair over her face and she resisted the urge to frown. 'Curse this . . . wait . . . Why is there wind?' She thought. Before she could think about it much further, the wind had stopped and she felt herself being placed on a hard surface. 'Where the heck have they taken me?' she thought angrily.

Kaira heard the swish of cloth that told her that whoever had carried her had gone. She opened her eyes and sat up. She was in the last place she expected to be. "Who the hell brought me to my house?" she murmured. Then the door opened and she turned to find her parents looking down at her. "Wha-" but before she could get any further, he mother had swooped down and pulled her into a hug. "OH WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU KAIRA! WHY DID YOU STAY OUT SO LATE!" Kaira gently pushed her mother off of her. "I'm fine. I just took a wrong turn is all." She smiled and stood up.

Walking past her parents she brushed against the door and felt something in her pocket that she didn't have in there before. "What the-" she murmured and pulled out a page from the book she had taken from the library. She sweatdropped. 'The library is going to kill me. . .' she thought. She unfolded the page and noticed that there was something written on the back.

Kaira stared at the note. She turned to her parents. "W-what does this mean? HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" She shouted. She turned and sprinted to her room slamming the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and went over the words in the note again. She clenched her fist before letting the tears flow.

000

In the entrance to the house, Kaira's parents looked at each other with concern. Her mother picked up the paper Kaira had dropped and showed it to her husband. "Dear, what are we going to do?" Kaira's father embraced his wife. "We knew we would have to tell her one day." He said as he read the note.

_To Kaira's foster parents,_

_Thank you for taking care of my daughter for the past 15 years. I found her today and I would like to take her back into my family. Her mother has told me what to write or say if I were to ever tell you this information so here it goes. For reasons beyond our control, we had to give Kaira up before she was a year old. We thank you for raising her like a normal child. I hope she has a taste for ramen.__ I will return to take her back in about three weeks so if you could be prepared for that I would be grateful._

_From Kaira's father._

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

A/N: I'm getting writer's block. . .

BlueMouse: WE NEED MORE FUNNY!! The last chapter wasn't very funny at all . . .

Kara: We couldn't fit a lot of 'funny,' as you call it, into the last chapter. At least . . . not without it looking stupid. Besides you need to prepare for some angst.

Me: DISCLAIMER!!

Disclaimer: She only owns the OC's . . .

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Kaira was silently weeping on her bed with her head cradled in her hands. She heard the window open and looked up to find a tired but cheerful Yumi climbing into the room. "How do you climb that tree out there so easily?!" She asked panting with her hands on her knees.

Kaira couldn't help but give a small smile at this. Yumi noticed that she had been crying and went over to her side. "Hey . . . what's wrong? Is it Seiji-kun?" Kaira gave a mental sigh. That girl was obsessed with Seiji.

As Yumi ranted, Kaira tuned her out with a sigh and flopped backwards onto her bed. 'I'm adopted, and I never knew. Why did my parents never tell me?' _Maybe they were afraid?_ 'Afraid of what?' she thought. 'And who are you?' she asked referring to the other voice in her head. _Sorry can't answer that. Not until your real parents tell you. And to answer your first question, your foster parents were probably afraid of a reaction like the one you gave them. _Kaira groaned. "My life is going horribly wrong." she muttered.

"Huh?" Yumi snapped out of her rant and saw Kaira staring at the ceiling. "Ok. This is something other than boys . . ." she said. "What happened?" She demanded.

Kaira cracked a small smile at her friend's concern and sat up. "Well, I just found out that I'm adopted . . ." she muttered.

Yumi gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"That's not the worst part." Kaira said with her eyes tearing up.

Yumi went to sit down next to Kaira on the bed. "What's the worst part?" she asked.

"The worst part is-" she choked a bit fighting back tears. Yumi started rubbing her back with one hand to try and calm her down. It helped. "My-my biological father's going to take me away in three weeks. Yumi, I'm going to have to leave." she said and started crying again.

000

The next day, Kaira woke up red-eyed and had a serious case of bed-head. Yumi had left at around 8 so as not to worry her parents and Kaira had cried herself to sleep. She looked over at the clock.

"10:27?!" She shouted. This was imposible. Her parents NEVER let her sleep in on school days. 'Foster parents.' she reminded herself bitterly. She quickly dressed and rushed downstairs to find said parents waiting for her in the dining room.

"Kaira there's no need to rush. We called you in sick today. We need to talk." Her 'father' said.

Kaira took a seat across from them and glared at her foster dad. "Oh NOW you decide to talk. AFTER I've found out about the little 'secret'" she placed the word "secret" in finger quotes.

Kaira's 'mother' tried to reason with the angry girl. The truth was, the red eyes and bed head made Kaira look ferocious. "Now, Kaira, please listen to us. We were going to tell you when you turned 16 but . . . it seems you found out before then." She then placed her right hand over her heart and raised her left hand in the air. "Honest!" she swore.

Kaira sighed and stopped glaring. "Fine. What is it you have to tell me." Her thought process, however was a different story altogether. 'Keh. Yeah right. They were never going to tell me. They just don't want me mad at them anymore.' _So you're going to stay mad at them just to defy them? That doesn't really make sence._ 'Just shut up.' _Nope you're stuck with me._ Kaira could almost see the voice giving a smug grin if it had a face. 'Oh Kami, I hate you.' _Hmm. . . odd how you could hate yourself._ '. . .' _That's what I thought. However, I'm only one fourth of you, and I've been supressed for the past 15 years so it's no wonder why you doubt my existence._ 'Kami, this is confusing . . .'

Kaira's foster father started the story. "We received a call from the orphanage late one night. They had found you on their doorstep with a note. Your mother had written the note. I had a crush on her in middle school." Kaira made a face when she heard this and her 'mother' elbowed her 'dad' in the side.

"Hojo. Now is not the time to be reminiscing about that." she scolded him.

Hojo turned a light shade of pink and cleared his throat. "Sorry. You're right Eri." he said. "Anyway, the note said that you should be given to us. When we took you home, we found another note hidden in the blankets you were wrapped up in. Kagome told us that-" but he was cut off by Kaira.

"Kagome?! That was my mom's name?" she asked getting half up from her knees and slamming her hands on the table. 'No way. No way, no way, no WAY!' she thought.

"Um . . . yes. She was a very good friend of mine, but she was always getting sick during middle school." Eri said.

Kaira fell back into a sitting position. She had a dazed expression on her face. 'Kagome. "I had a crush on her in middle school." Kagome. "Yes. She was a very good friend of mine." B-but this isn't possible.' Kaira thought desperately. 'Kagome was- IS a fictional character from the book I was reading!' _Ah, but didn't it say that she kept disappearing to her own time and InuYasha followed her constantly to get her back?_ 

Kaira was brought out of her reverie by snapping fingers. "Kaira? Kaira are you alright?" Her 'father' was leaning across the table and was snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She blinked a few times. "Huh? W-what?"

"You spaced out there sweetie." Eri said worriedly. "You aren't really getting sick are you?"

"N-no. M-may I be excused? I need to think some things over." Without waiting for an answer, she went back to her room and fell down on her bed. 'Kagome and InuYasha mated at one point didn't they? Wait . . . then . . . I'm a WHAT?!'

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Into the Past

A/N: I really like cliffies! Well, my writers block is ebbing thanks to you fantabulous reviewers. I'm getting almost as excited as BlueMouse! Oh. And I want to say that if it seems like any of the Inu characters are acting OOC, it's been about 17-18 years since we last saw them. (And for me that would be when Naraku killed Kikyo.)

BlueMouse: Chibi . . . I miss the funny.

Kara: What?! There wasn't enough funny in the last chapter?! Jeez.

Me: It's alright Kara, I appreciate the hard work you do as my muse. (gives her a pat on the back)

Kara: Why thank you Chibi. I'm glad SOMEBODY- (is cut off by a kick from BlueMouse) HEY!

BlueMouse: (innocently) WHAT? The sign on your back says, "kick me."

Kara: What?! (pulls off the sticky note)

Me: (is sniggering)

Kara: I get no respect.

BlueMouse: And we don't get the InuYasha characters. That's right. We don't even own Kaira's foster parents. So please don't send lawyers after us or we will be forced to take "defensive action."

Chapter 4: Into the past

So now Kaira had figured out that she was the daughter of a hanyou. She had been freaking out about it, checking her teeth for any signs of fangs, filing her nails down to the quick, up until yesterday. It was 1:18 in the morning and Kaira was laying awake in bed. The three weeks were up and her father was supposed to come. 'Well, there's still a possibility that my dad's NOT InuYasha. Right?' she thought almost desperately. _I can neither confirm nor deny the fact that InuYasha is our father. _'You're no help.' Was Kaira's last thought before falling asleep.

000

InuYasha had been waiting for Kaira to fall asleep. 'Finally.' he thought. He snuck into her room through her window. He didn't want to be seen by 'Hobo' and Eri cause he didn't have a hat on. He waited another hour, until the clock on Kaira's bedside table flashed 2:20. Then he scribbled a note on a piece of paper that she had lying around explaining that he didn't want to wake anyone but couldn't come at any other time. It was a lie, but it would probably have been acceptable. He picked up Kaira, blanket and all, and carried her to the Higurashi shrine. Kicking in the door to the well house, he jumped into the well and a blue light surrounded both the hanyou and the girl before they disappeared down the well.

000

Kaira opened her eyes to a room that was not her own. "What the-" she said sitting up quickly. She looked around but saw no-one. 'Was I . . . kidnapped?' _No clue. I was asleep too._ 'Once again, you're no help.'

Kaira threw off her blanket which, oddly enough, was the one she was sleeping with when she closed her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the door. She cautiously opened the door and found herself in an old fashioned village. 'W-what's going on?' she wondered. 'T-this isn't Tokyo.' _You're stuttering again._ 'Well I'm scared okay!' she snapped at the voice. She ventured out and found no-one around. She saw a forest nearby. 'Is that a park?' she wondered. _Highly unlikely but I feel pulled to it._ So Kaira, for once, complied with the voice's urging and headed over to the forest. 'It seems a bit odd how I'm not meeting anyone.' she wondered.

"Hirikotsu!" she heard a voice yell in the distance. Along with it she could hear an inhuman screech. She spun towards the noise with wide eyes. 'That sounded bad.' _I agree. Run._ So Kaira ran, in no general direction until she came to a clearing with a well in it. 'What would a well be doing here?' she wondered. She walked towards it and looked in. It was dry. 'What's down there?' she thought. She was about to jump in until she heard a crashing sound of trees behind her. She spun around and was frozen in fear. An enormous snake that was bloody and had cuts all over its body had appeared. It looked down at her feeling her presence.

"_Well, well, what have we here? A weak little hanyou? You will make a fine snack to replenish my energy after my breakfast was rudely interrupted._" It hissed before lunging at her with its mouth wide open. Kaira vocal chords didn't seem to be working so she threw her arms over her head and closed her eyes as she prepared for the worst.

"KAIRA!"

000

InuYasha had left Kaira in Kaede's hut. The old woman had gone to do a house call for a sick child in the village. He had smelled a demon nearby and had gone to slay it. Miroku had gone to tell all the villagers to stay inside. Sango had joined with Kirara and Shippo was speeding along next to InuYasha. The kit had grown a lot since he had first joined the group. No longer the little bundle of fur, he had grown taller, had lost his baby fat, and was toned with muscles. His 'Kitsune Bi' was now a force to be reckoned with. "Let's slay this demon InuYasha!" Shippo said excitedly. His voice had changed too. It was now deeper than it used to be. It was slightly higher than Koga's but was definitely lower than InuYasha's.

InuYasha nodded. 'He may have grown but he still acts like a little kid.' he thought fondly. Over time he had come to see the kit as his son. In some ways Shippo was Kaira's adopted older brother. They went into the InuYasha forest and found a snake demon attacking some villagers who had come out to gather herbs. "IRON REAVER!" InuYasha shouted. The snake dodged but still got a nasty cut to the side. IT turned around and hissed at them. "_Who are you that you would interrupt my meal?_"

"None of your fucking business!" InuYasha growled at the snake demon.

"HIRIKOTSU!" Sango shouted as she hurled the bone boomerang at the snake. It got a terrible cut down the entire length of its body and retreated with an inhuman screech. Just then, Miroku burst into the scene. He was panting hard and his robes were dirty and torn in a few places. His hair had grown longer and he still kept it in a ponytail in the back, but now he had two long strands of hair framing his face handsomely.

"InuYasha!" he panted. "I s-saw Kaira walking t-towards the forest."

InuYasha's eyes widened with fear for his daughter. He raised his head and sniffed the air. He could smell her scent in the direction of the bone-eater's well, and the snake demon's scent was moving swiftly towards it. "Damn." he muttered and ran off.

When he got near the clearing he could smell fear from Kaira and could hear what the snake was saying. "_Well, well, what have we here? A weak little hanyou? You will make a fine snack to replenish my energy after my breakfast was rudely interrupted._" He burst into the clearing just as the snake demon lunged and Kaira closed her eyes with her arms above her head.

"KAIRA!" he shouted as he raced the snake towards his daughter.

End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Shippo

A/N: This chapter was a lot harder to write because now . . . they're interacting . . .

BlueMouse: I miss the funny . . . all we have now is suspense . . .

Kara: We can't have funny all the time or else we'd never get through the plot-line. But we're getting some fluff in this chapter . . . I won't say who though, that would spoil it.

BlueMouse: But-

Me: I'm gonna stop this argument early on so our poor readers, and my wonderful, one, constant, reviewer (who knows who she is,) can know what is going to happen next. And if you are an anonymous reader who wants to review but for some odd reason finds that you can't because anonymous reviews are not allowed, I'm sorry but I don't know how to turn that off. But for all my non-anonymous readers . . . (takes a deep breath) REVIEW DAMN YOU!!

Kara & BlueMouse: (stare)

BlueMouse: Disclaimer?

Kara: Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Kaira, Yumi, and Seiji. Them and the snake demon are all that she owns.

Snake demon: (heavy sarcasm) I feel SO loved.

Disclaimer: You're not.

Chapter 5: Meeting Shippo

InuYasha rushed forward just ahead of the snake and picked up Kaira, bridal style, and leaped her out of harm's way. The snake, meanwhile, had crashed into the well and was heading after them only to be stopped by Shippo. "Kitsune Bi!" A ball of blue flame hit the snake right in the face and the unpleasant smell of burnt flesh reached the hanyou's nostrils. The snake demon gave a horrifying cry of pain causing Kaira to curl up tighter into InuYasha's hold.

Kaira was scared out of her wits. She could feel somebody pick her up and hold her, and there was that damn wind again. She hadn't dared to open her eyes, for fear of what she would see if she did. Then she heard a cry that made her blood run cold and she curled into the warmth of the person who had her in their arms.

InuYasha gave a warm smile as he looked down at the frightened girl in his arms. 'I'm just glad she wasn't hurt.' he thought and made his way over to the sacred tree. He set Kaira down gently on the ground but she had curled a hand around his robe of the fire-rat, and she wasn't letting go.

When Kaira had curled up, she grabbed a hold of the person's shirt. She held on tightly. 'They're not going anywhere without answering a few questions first.' _Do you even know what you are going to ask them?_ ' . . . no.' _. . . you don't have a very good plan. _'Well EXCUSE me! I just had a friggin near death experience!' _Well jeeze. No need to snap at me. . ._ Kaira felt the person place her down before realizing that she had hooked onto them.

"You're not going anywhere." InuYasha heard Kaira murmur. He couldn't see if her eyes were open or not. Her hair had fallen in front of her face. "Keh." he said and pulled her hand off of him. He had a demon to slay. He jumped away back towards the battle. Shippo was doing pretty well in his place, and the smell of burnt snake was dominating the clearing. 'Damn I can't even smell Kaira anymore.' "OY SHIPPO!" The kitsune turned on the spot.

"Yo InuYasha! Where's Kaira?" Shippo asked jumping over towards the hanyou.

"I left her by the Sacred tree. I want you to protect her ok? I'll finish off this demon." InuYasha said fingering his Tetsuiga.

Shippo nodded and bounded off towards the tree. InuYasha, meanwhile had drawn his sword. "MIROKU! SANGO! GET OUT OF THERE!" he shouted. Sango and Miroku gave the snake a wide berth and InuYasha brought his sword down yelling, "WIND SCAR!"

0 0 0

Kaira didn't expect the person to be so strong. She immediately opened her eyes but by the time she had looked up, all she could see was a figure in red with silver hair jumping away OVER the trees. 'How-how can someone DO that?!' she thought. _They can if they're half demon._ Kaira's other voice told her in a sing-song voice. 'You scare me sometimes.' _I know._ 'So wait. You're telling me that THAT was InuYasha?!' _How many other hanyous do you know of that have a red robe and silver hair? _'Um. . . None, but, oh that's right, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HANYOUS EXSISTED!!' Kaira buried her head in her hands trying to convince herself that everything was a dream. So by the time Shippo got there, Kaira was in a state of complete disbelief.

0 0 0

When Shippo found Kaira she was sitting next to the Sacred tree with her head in her hands. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do other than protect her, but for some reason he really wanted to cheer her up. 'Why was everything so much easier when I was little?' he thought to himself. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey." he said.

Kaira jumped when she heard someone speak next to her. In fact, she lifted her head up and moved it to face the newcomer so fast, she got whiplash. "Ouch," she muttered instinctively placing a hand on her neck. The guy next to her stood up a bit. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded trying to give a friendly smile. Then she saw his tail. 'Is-is that. . .?' _I believe it is._ "Why do you have a tail?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

Shippo looked at his tail. Nobody had found it odd before, but then again, she was from Kagome's time and apparently, no one had tails there. "How should I put this?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm a kitsune demon." he sighed letting his arm drop.

Kaira jumped up and took a few steps backwards, but tripped over a root causing her to fall and twist her right ankle. 'I'm dead. Demon's aren't even supposed to exist! But this can't be a dream because my ankle is hurting way too much for it to be a dream! This is not fair! My life sucks!' _I can't help you. There's a seal that, while it is weakening, prevents me from coming out. _'What can I do?!' _I don't know!_ Kaira stared up at the fox demon with wide, frightened eyes. As he got up and reached out his hand towards her, she closed her eyes, flinched away, and gave an involuntary whimper. 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna DIE!'

Shippo immediately pulled his hand back when he saw that he frightened her. "I'm sorry." He said. 'What am I apologizing about?! I didn't do anything and already she's scared of me! I got up to help her and she flinched away!' he thought a little offended by her actions. "Listen, I was just trying to help you up. I'm not going to hurt you." he said in the kindest voice he could manage. 'That's right, the first thing she encountered was that snake demon and he tried to eat her.' he remembered. He held out his hand again. "My name's Shippo." he said with a smile.

Kaira opened one eye a crack and saw Shippo smiling at her with a hand outstretched. It wasn't an evil, or frightening smile either. It was very friendly. "Kaira." she said giving a small smile back and grabbing onto his hand, using it to pull herself up. Although she hardly needed to do anything, he barely had to pull to get her on her feet. As she put pressure on her injured ankle, pain shot through her leg causing her to give another whimper and immediately eased off that foot leaning on Shippo's arm for support.

Shippo smiled, glad that she had decided to trust him. "You're probably going to want to stay off of that foot for a while." he said as he helped her limp back to sit against the tree again. "And gomen, Kaira-san, but I already knew who you were."

Kaira stared at Shippo, the fear coming back. 'Was it just an act?!' she thought. "W-what?!" she asked wide-eyed with disbelief and fear.

End Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6: An Awkward Reunion

**A/N: Not much of a cliffie but still . . . I'm sure you all want to know what happens. And yes, I know Shippo is OOC, but he's more mature now. And I'm thinking of making the pairings so far be InuKag, MirSan, ShipOC. **

**BlueMouse: 0o . . . HAHAHAHA!! Oh her reaction to demons and near death experiences. Soooo funny! I hug Tay-Tay! Who is the only one who gives relatively constructive reviews. Does the bolding help Tay-Tay?**

**Kara: Um . . . sorry about her . . . she's had sugar. Fortunately it was about four hours ago that she had it, so it's wearing off now . . .**

**Me: I am sorry for the delay in putting up this chapter. But don't worry my lovely readers (of which I am only assured that there are two. . . -cries-), I have the plot worked out . . . it's just writing the scenes that stump me. Plus I have writer's block. And I don't wanna rush things so you guys don't feel like you've been gyped out of a good read. . . Ya know what? If you like my story, please recommend it to your friends and ask them to leave reviews. Because I really like reviews and they help get my creative juices flowing-**

**Kara & BlueMouse: DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em.**

Chapter 6: An Awkward Reunion

The remains of the Snake demon were strewn across the clearing. A bunch of trees had been decimated from some of the Wind Scar that didn't hit the demon. "Keh. That's what he get's for trying to harm Kaira." InuYasha said as he hefted the Tetsuiga onto his shoulder.

"Speaking of Kaira, let's go have a reunion with your long lost daughter, InuYasha." Miroku said with a lecherous tone to his voice.

"If you even try anything with her, I swear I will rip your hands off." InuYasha growled angrily. Miroku chuckled nervously and gulped.

Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku's dirty mind. "Typical Miroku. . ." she muttered.

0 0 0

Shippo knew he had made a mistake when he saw Kaira looking at him like that. "Um . . . well . . . you see . . . I know your birth parents and . . . um . . . I was kinda there when you were born . . . but I wasn't in the actual building or anything!" he stuttered nervously. Who knew this girl would make him so nervous?

Kaira calmed down a bit after hearing that he knew her real parents. She sighed. 'It seems that everyone except me knows my parents.' _Well, that gives you an incentive to meet them as soon as you can, right?_ 'I don't know.' She sighed again. 'I wouldn't even know what to say to them . . . right now . . . Shippo seems to be the only one I can trust.' She looked at Shippo who was getting rather flustered. "Thank you." she said simply.

Shippo stopped his babbling and looked down at the girl next to him. "What?" he asked genuinely confused.

Kaira let out a small chuckle and closed her eyes suddenly feeling tired. "Thanks for being someone I can trust, in a world that frightens me." she said as she leaned against Shippo, and rested her head on his shoulder. She found him more comfortable than the tree.

Shippo tensed up as Kaira laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He ended up not saying anything at all and just pushed his index fingers together as he waited for InuYasha to come.

0 0 0

Miroku suddenly snapped his fingers. "That's right! You left Shippo in charge of protecting Kaira while you fought the demon right?!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, what of it?" InuYasha asked cautiously.

"Well we better go interrupt the two love birds before they go too far." he said, a lecherous grin breaking out on his face.

Sango wacked Miroku on the head with her Hirikotsu as InuYasha clenched his fist. "You are a sicko." he said through clenched teeth.

Sango swung her Hirikotsu over her shoulders to have it hang down at her back. "No matter what this pervert thinks, I think we should go and see if Kaira's alright. I mean, she just got here and the first thing she meets is a Snake demon who wants to kill her. If we're not careful, she'll develop a phobia of demons. So Shippo might have his hands full trying to calm down the poor girl and . . . once she knows she has demon blood, she might reject you completely, InuYasha. She might go into a state of denial." Sango said.

Immediately InuYasha regretted not staying with Kaira when she wanted him to. "So let's go then!" he said and rushed towards the sacred tree.

0 0 0

Shippo could smell InuYasha's scent getting closer at a rapid pace. 'Oh no! If he finds us like this . . .' he looked down at the sleeping girl. 'I can't wake her up when she's looking so peaceful.' he thought. 'I just hope InuYasha won't jump to conclusions like he usually does. . .'

0 0 0

InuYasha rushed through the forest and came to the sacred tree. "Are you guys alright?" But he trailed off in the middle of "alright" when he saw Kaira sleeping on Shippo's shoulder. "What were you two doing?" he growled suspiciously at Shippo.

"I wasn't doing anything! She saw my tail and got scared because I told her I was a demon, and she tried running off but ended up twisting her ankle, and then I helped her back to the tree and then she just fell asleep as she leaned against me!" Shippo defended.

Kaira woke up to a semi-shouting match between Shippo and the guy who had saved her from the snake. As she came to her senses, two more people showed up, but one was riding a rather large cat that looked more like a saber tooth tiger. They were a guy and a girl. The guy grinned madly as he saw Shippo and Kaira. "I told you they were getting intimate!" he said. Kaira blushed and sat up straight placing some distance between her and Shippo. "What happened?" she asked wearily, sleep still heavy on her eyes. What she didn't notice was that everyone, except Shippo who was glaring at InuYasha, was now staring at her.

InuYasha noticed as Kaira sat up. He suddenly felt awkward around her. He had been following her for quite some time, and he suddenly realized that he didn't know what to say to her. He found himself hiding behind a wall of apathy as he tried to hide his awkwardness. "Keh. After I saved your life, I sent Shippo to protect you, killed the demon, and came back to see if you were alright."

Shippo was still glaring at InuYasha. 'How typical of him to jump to the wrong conclusion.' he thought. But he broke off his glare and looked down at Kaira. She made something in him feel right even if he didn't know what it was. "Kaira, meet your dad." he said gesturing at InuYasha.

Kaira was staring at InuYasha's ears. 'He's got dog ears.' _Yes he does. He's InuYasha. In your dream and in the book, it says that he's got dog ears. _'They're so . . . Kawaii!' She leaned forward towards InuYasha. "May I please pet your dog ears?!" she asked without thinking.

Shippo sweat dropped. 'Did she even hear a word I said?'

InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku all did an anime fall. 'She wasn't paying any attention.' InuYasha thought.

End Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7: Like Father, Like Daughter

**A/N: Hello peoples! Guess what? It's another chapter! YAY! . . . I would just like to say that I am someone's apprentice, and she was the one who got me into fanfics. Say hi Animefreak1457! She reviewed to my last chapter kinda spoiling this author's note for me . . . Anyways, please say hi AF.**

**AF: No.**

**BlueMouse: Please nee-san?**

**Me: She's also got two sides to her which I am not going to explain right now but if you really want to know then check out her profile.**

**Kara: wow. . . I'm sensing a lot of commercialism here.**

**AF: GAH! Get off of me BlueMouse!**

**BlueMouse: Hugs! I like hugs! **

**Kara: I'll go get BlueMouse before she gets hurt.**

**Me: . . . well . . . let's just go the the disclaimer shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself?**

Chapter 7: Like Father, Like Daughter

"Please please please please PLEASE?!" Kaira begged leaning further forward. "Alright! Fine! Just stop with the begging!" InuYasha consented reluctantly. 'YAY!' Kaira thought excitedly and ran forward, stopping right in front of InuYasha. _Slow down girl, it's only dog ears._ 'But they look so fuzzy!' She reached out a nervous hand and gently stroked his left ear. 'It IS fuzzy!' _Congrats._ The other voice said in a bored tone. Kaira ignored it and started rubbing the ear in a circular motion with her fingers.

InuYasha tried not to give into the pleasure he felt as Kaira rubbed his ear, but he couldn't help but start to growl contentedly. 'This is almost exactly how Kagome used to do it, when she wanted me to calm down . . .' he thought.

Kaira mistook his growl as anger and quickly withdrew her hand. "I-I'm sorry." she said, her bravery gone in a flash. She retreated a few steps backwards towards Shippo.

InuYasha snorted, a little upset that she had stopped rubbing his ear. "Keh, I said it was alright didn't I?" he said crossing his arms.

Kaira stared at him. If there was one thing she hated, it was when people were rude to her. . . . didn't stop her from being rude back though. "Jerk." she muttered sitting down and crossing her arms, looking away from InuYasha and sticking her nose up in the air. ((**A/N: Remind you of anyone? Besides Kagome? XD**))

InuYasha heard her. "DON'T YOU CALL ME A JERK! THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHER!" he shouted at her.

Kaira got whiplash again as she spun her head to stare at InuYasha. She didn't hold her neck with her hand this time though, she was too shocked. Then she got angry. She stood up and glared at him. "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY A JERK LIKE YOU IS MY FATHER!"

InuYasha cringed. The glare she was using was just like the one Kagome would give just before she would 'sit' him. Recovering quickly, he retorted, "OH THAT'S A NICE WAY TO THANK THE GUY WHO SAVED YOU FROM DEATH! AND THE GUY WHO SAVED YOU FROM THOSE PUNKS IN YOUR TIME!!"

"THAT WAS YOU?! WELL I NEVER SAID I NEEDED YOUR HELP! I WAS DOING JUST FINE ON MY OWN!!"

"YEAH RIGHT! WHEN I GOT THERE YOU WERE FUCKING UNCONCIOUS!!"

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango watched the shouting match between father and daughter. "She's definitely his daughter." Shippo said. "She certainly got his mouth." Miroku added. "And his stubbornness." Sango finished. Then all three of them sighed. This seemed like it could last all day.

"OOH! YOU ARE SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE JERK!" Kaira yelled as she stepped on his foot. Hard. And she was wearing shoes. InuYasha had none.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He held his foot hopping in place. But Kaira didn't hear. She had already stormed off. "If her scent wasn't what it was, I would say that she wasn't my daughter." InuYasha muttered darkly. The trio watching in the background sweatdropped.

Shippo decided that Kaira shouldn't really be left alone when she didn't know how to fight properly. "I'll go bring her back." he said and rushed after her without waiting for consent from the others.

"Like hell you will you little-" but InuYasha was cut short by Miroku's hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha, I think you're the last person she wants to see right now. At least, until she cools off a little. Besides, judging from how we found them not too long ago, I'd say that Kaira trusts Shippo more than any of us." InuYasha grudgingly agreed and sulked up in one of the branches of the Sacred tree as he waited for Shippo and Kaira to return.

0 0 0

Kaira stormed angrily through the forest. 'Just where does he get off saying things like that?! He was so rude! No way is he my dad!' she kicked a small stone violently. _And what about his doggie ears? You were so excited about them not too long ago._ Her other voice teased. 'Shut up! Who cares how cute and adorable they are. It means nothing because he's a jerk!' _I notice that you are refusing to use his name . . ._ 'So are you!' she countered. _Touché. _

Shippo found a fuming Kaira kicking a stone near the edge of the forest. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Oddly enough, she didn't jump. Almost like she already knew that he was there. "Kaira-san?" he asked hesitantly.

She turned and looked at him with a glare that sent shivers down his spine. Her eyes were flashing gold and he could almost see InuYasha in the glare she was sending him. 'She has TWO glares. That's scary.' he thought. "Leave me alone Shippo-kun." she said icily.

He took a few steps back and retracted his hand. "Kaira-chan, InuYasha cares about you. He just doesn't know how to show it. And when he's worried, he lashes out without thinking." he said trying to calm the girl down.

Kaira sighed. "I know but . . . " she sighed again and sat right next to a tree. "Hey Shippo?" she asked, there was something on her mind that was bugging her.

"Yeah?" Shippo said as he sat down against a tree across from her.

"Is it normal for half-demons to heal quickly?"

"Definitely. It's why they can live so long. Demons can heal even faster. There was this one time when InuYasha got a whole in his stomach, and the next day, it was just a scar." Shippo said excitedly. "Why do you ask?"

Kaira blanched. She stuck out her ankle. The one she had twisted not too long ago. "I just stomped all the way over here without my ankle hurting once." she said.

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8: A Compromise and Feelings?

**A/N: AHHH!! My chapters are getting shorter! NO! Bad Chibi! You will write longer chapters! HAHAHA!!**

**BlueMouse: Kara? . . . Chibi's talking to herself again . . . she's scaring me.**

**Kara: Yes . . . well . . . she really likes her story and wants to write more and more but she doesn't want to make her chapters too long, and she wants to have the chapter title fit into the chapter somehow . . . she already fit the title of the story in . . . I'm not making any sense am I?**

**BlueMouse: Not to me . . . But . . . if she doesn't want to make her chapters too long, why is she complaining about them being short?**

**Kara: Well . . . I'm thinking she wants to find the happy medium between too long and too short.**

**BlueMouse: I . . . um . . . see. There's lots of Shippo/OC fluff, but I guess one could call this a filler chapter. So I've explained things to you because Kara is trying to stop Chibi from hitting her head on the wall over and over again . . . Onto the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: All she owns is two InuYasha posters given from master to apprentice for her birthday! Which happened long before she updated this. **

Chapter 8: A Compromise and . . . Feelings?

Shippo looked at Kaira. "Well . . . I think that means that the seal is wearing off . . ." he said, unsure of how much information he wanted to give out.

"What seal? What are you talking about Shippo-kun?" Kaira's eyes widened suddenly. "You don't mean to tell me that I'm a hanyou too?" she asked incredulously.

Shippo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well . . . not quite . . . more like a quarter of a demon . . ." he said.

Kaira stared at him for a few seconds. Before placing her head, not so gently, into her hands. "I can't believe this . . ." she muttered.

"What's so hard to believe? InuYasha's a half-demon, Kagome's a human, and you're their daughter. Simple as that."

"There's nothing 'simple' about it! Where I come from, demons aren't even supposed to exist!" Kaira yelled at Shippo.

Shippo was shocked. "You're not accepting this are you?" he asked. He watched with concern as Kaira shook her head.

"How am I supposed to accept this Shippo?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He felt like someone was squeezing his chest when he saw her so sad. "I wake up one morning and suddenly my life has been turned upside down. I've been thrown into a post-industrial revolution world and I've been attacked by a giant snake! I keep thinking that it's a dream, but I'm not waking up! I'm scared of who I might be! I've lived my entire life as a normal human and just about three weeks ago, stuff starts happening that suggests otherwise!" Kaira had completely broken down now and it was nearly killing Shippo to see her in pain. He quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into a warm embrace. As she sobbed into his shirt he made soothing sounds and gently stroked her hair with his clawed hands.

When Kaira calmed down, she realized that she was in Shippo's arms. 'Is he . . . hugging me?' _Well you just cried all over him._ 'AHH!! Why do I feel so embarrassed?!' she wondered. 'And . . . why does this feel so . . . nice?' _Aww . . . is little Kaira developing a crush?_ 'Shut up! I am not!' _Yes you are! I know what you're feeling! I'm part of you too! _'I SAID SHUT UP!!' The voice when silent and Kaira gently, and reluctantly, pushed herself off of Shippo. "Sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that . . ." she said staring at a spot off to her left.

'Is she . . . blushing?' Shippo wondered as he saw a small tinge of pink spread over her cheeks. "I-it's alright." He stammered suddenly realizing that he had hugged her. 'Maybe she didn't want to be hugged by me!

Kaira looked up at the fox demon. "Thank you Shippo-kun." she said and then let out a giggle as she noticed his flushed face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, the pinkish tinge deepening.

"You're blushing!" she teased.

"I-I'm not!" he said and blushed deeper looking up into the sky.

"Yes you are!" she laughed.

"Well. . ." he looked at her pinkish cheeks. "So are you!" he pointed at her tearstained face.

She immediately put her hands over her face. "Eek! No I'm not!"

"Fine, fine, you're not. Whatever. Are you ready to go back and meet the rest of the gang?" Shippo said remembering what he had followed her for.

Kaira nodded, in a noticeably better mood (_Gee I wonder why? _'SHUT UP!') than when Shippo had first found her. "Let's go." she said with a smile

Shippo nodded as well before starting to look awkward. "Um . . . uh . . ." he muttered.

Kaira cocked her head to one side. "What is it?"

"Would you like me to carry you or would you rather go piggyback?" he muttered pressing his index fingers together and blushing again.

Kaira sighed. "I'm supposing that I can't just walk back?"

Shippo blinked. He honestly didn't think of that. "I guess that's also an option . . ." he muttered. "Ok. If you want to walk, you can walk."

"Thank you!" Kaira said and started walking off in the direction she came from.

Suddenly, Shippo rushed up behind her and picked her up in his arms. "On second thought, we're gonna take too long just walking and I'm sure your father's bad mood is only going to worsen if that happens." he said smiling down at her as he jumped over the trees.

Kaira sighed and crossed her arms. "Oh we just CAN'T let that happen can we?" she asked sarcastically.

Shippo laughed. "How about I carry you most of the way and you can walk the last few meters?"

"Sounds reasonable." Kaira said as she allowed herself to be taken back to where she had confronted InuYasha. 'I think I'm gonna regret stepping on his foot. . .' _No . . . You think? You're wearing shoes. He's not._ 'I probably should apologize shouldn't I?' _I'll leave that decision to you._ 'Hello?' _. . ._ 'Wow . . . I guess she really DID leave it to me . . .'

End Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9: Kikyo

**A/N: Hello every one! I am SO SO sorry for the long Hiatus! I hope you will all forgive me! I just have had the hardest time with this chapter, and I am using my inspiration on other things and . . . and . . . well anyways I'm back now and yada yada yada blah blah blah.**

**Kara: She's had sugar . . . and unfortunately . . . so has . . .**

**BlueMouse: ME! I'VEHADSUGAR! LOTSANDLOTSOFSUGAR!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! IAMSOHYPERRIGHTNOW!!**

**Kara: And you are speaking too fast for me to understand you . . . Please-**

**BlueMouse: IWANNAGIVELOTSOFHUGSTOALLOFOURREVIEWERS!!WHOOHOO!! . . . GOMEN NASAI FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! (cries) You guys must hate us now! I blame myself, I haven't been a good muse . . . WAHHHH!! T-T **

**Me: She's on a sugar crash now . . . um . . . DISCLAIMER!! . . . and please don't let BlueMouse's hyperness deter you from reviewing! Also . . . um . . . I am EXTREMELY sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter . . . I have had an uber writer's block and-**

**Kara: Yeah right, you were addicted to Gaia and all those Role Plays.**

**Me: SHUT UP!! hehehe . . . so yeah . . . **

**Disclaimer: I am SO tired of saying this over and over again! Chibi owns NOTHING!**

Chapter 9: Kikyo

InuYasha was pacing and shredding a few bushes that just happened to piss him off for some strange reason. Miroku and Sango followed his progress with their eyes as they sat next to each other with the occasional slap to Miroku's face courtesy of Sango. Over the time that Kaira and Shippo were gone, Sango and Miroku had scooted a good five feet. Sango from trying to get away from Miroku's wandering hands, and Miroku from wanting to feel Sango up. After about the tenth slap, InuYasha snapped. "Where the hell are they?!" he growled.

0 0 0

Kaira had gotten used to having Shippo carry her at such a high speed. 'It's like a mild roller coaster.' she thought. _Oh yeah? Then why are you clinging to Shippo like a lifeline?_ 'Um . . . safety reasons?' _Your knuckles are white._ It was true. She had gone white knuckled from holding onto Shippo's shirt so hard. 'So I never really liked roller coasters . . .' she thought bitterly. Shippo, meanwhile was talking about Kagome's and InuYasha's past, mostly because Kaira asked him to, and didn't even notice the poor girl's discomfort. Kaira, for her part, had mostly tuned out Shippo. When she tuned back in to Shippo, he was talking about someone named Kikyo.

"Um Shippo-kun? Who's Kikyo?"

Shippo looked down at Kaira and quickly had to stop to avoid running into a tree. Kaira clung on to him tighter as he skidded to a stop. "'Who's Kikyo?'" he repeated her question, looking down at her incredulously.

"Um . . . yeah?" Kaira confirmed slightly timidly.

Shippo sighed. "Well . . ." He looked up trying to find a way to explain Kikyo to Kaira and saw soul collectors. "Oh no . . ." he muttered.

0 0 0

InuYasha's nose picked up the scent of death and earth. 'Kikyo.' He growled and dashed out of the hut.

Sango and Miroku stared after him. "What do you think caused him to do that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't . . ." she trailed off as she felt Miroku's hand rubbing her ass. "HENTAI!!" Another slap resounded throughout the village.

0 0 0

InuYasha was running towards the smell and picked up Kaira's and Shippo's scents as well. 'What's Kikyo planning?' he thought, and hoped that it was just a coincidence that all their scents were so close, but deep down, he knew that it probably wasn't. He sped up.

0 0 0

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kaira asked, completely confused. She looked up and saw a worm/dragon/thing flying in the sky and . . . they scared her. "What are those?" she asked. _Why don't you try to remember some things from that book and your dreams? Hm?_ 'Well . . . um . . . uh . . . Shippo's gonna think I'm weird if I know what things are . . . and I don't really want to explain things.' _Since when did you care what other people thought?_ 'Since I woke up in a strange place!' _Wow . . . touchy . . ._

Shippo put Kaira down gently before grabbing her wrist and running off, pulling the girl behind him. "Those are soul collectors. We need to get back to the others."

"Sh-Shippo! Why are we running?!" Kaira asked, getting panicked.

Shippo continued to run. He had picked up InuYasha's scent and headed towards it. "It's dangerous. Especially for you." he answered her.

Kaira was going to ask what he was talking about when she suddenly felt like there was someone watching her. She whipped her head around and thought she saw a person with a red and white outfit and black hair hide behind a tree. 'What . . .?' _Grr . . ._ 'What's wrong with you?' Kaira asked her other self. _Can't you smell it?_ Kaira smelled the air and gagged, covering her nose with her free hand. 'What's that DISGUSTING smell?! It's like . . . dirt . . . and . . .' _Death . . ._ 'Death? ' . . . Kikyo?' Kaira looked back again but there was no sign of the dead priestess.


	11. Author's Note

Ah . . . Sorry to all who were looking forward to a new chapter of I'm a WHAT?! . . . I've decided to re-write it since I don't like what I have right now and am having a hard time going anywhere with it. I will leave this story up, in case anyone wants to read it over again, but I'm afraid I won't be updating this anytime soon. My re-write will be called Re: I'm a WHAT?! (Yeah, kinda inspired by the Re: . . . of the KH stuff.) Anywho, I'm sorry to anyone whom I might have disappointed and I hope you will forgive me.

-Chibi


End file.
